


I Write Sins (jk it's full of Derek)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanart But Not really, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Notebook, Writing, except not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles' notebook (which he is NOT using for its intended purpose), and decides to add his own little comments.<br/>[Current page count: 9]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Needs More Sparkly Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462385) by [mm_coconut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut). 



> I don't even know. it's late, okay? Anyway, here are the first three pages. I'll add chapters every few days (hopefully- but probably once every couple of weeks), and try to post three pages at a time (estimated to get to about thirty pages of utter fluff). When it's done, I'll probs just put all the pages on one page idk.  
> This has no excuse. I'm so sorry.  
> Also, Un-Beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy my bad drawings and stupid fluff!  
> (I finally figure out how to post images on AO3! Yay!)

Derek walked back into the living room, exhausted from the pack meeting.

And then he saw it.

Right there on the floor. He picked it up and his eyes widened, "Oh no."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Special! Derek comments on the three pages Stiles wrote during classes.  
> (what am i even doing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished these three so fast (don't get used to it!)  
> But since it's a Saturday, it pays off, I guess.  
> Have fun reading, and don't forget to kudos, comment, bookmark and subscribe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a one-time deal. A one day update just doesn't happen usually, so... yeah. Making sure you know that. Also, if you want to suggest any specials or whatever, you're welcome to! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah that took forever! I'm so so sorry this was all written out and ready to be designed but then my computer died and when I got it back from repair Photoshop was out so there was all this mess. Still- here it is! Enjoy, and don't forget to kudos and bookmark if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some deeper stuff found in the notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but school is murdering me and I'm writing a book (no, it's not fanfiction and yes, it's much btter tahn this horrible fluff) and I'm getting a drawing tablet (finally. I swear I'm better at drawing than this).  
> But here it is!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmark and comment if you liked it <3  
> Also, thank you so much for all the lovely comments, it warms my cold heart.  
> (*whispers*: I might be actually writing a new fanfic inspired by Suits...)  
> P.S: The whole part about Alpha Mates is real and came from here: http://www.runningwiththewolves.org/behavior1.htm (pretty fascinating stuff, if you're interested)


End file.
